It's Not Softball
by Basched
Summary: For the Jellie Shippers Smut Challenge on LJ. Prompt: Undercover. Casey could be in trouble when his "undercover" missions come to light.


_Author's Note: _

_This is written for the Jellie Shipper's LJ smuttage challenge. Yet as usual, I have thought up a ridiculous plot and this is what I have come up with. It's not full on smut as others have and it's not my best work, but I think it might make people laugh. I'm so mean to Casey...but I make things right! Always! _

_Major thankages to GoddessOf Birth who betaed. Though I should point out all mistakes or fudged-upness is completely my fault._

_Rated M for a reason. _

_Disclaimer: All characters in this are not mine. _

___So, this was used with the prompt word "Undercover." I hope you do enjoy. _

* * *

**_It's Not Softball _**

"Grimes!"

Morgan felt the hand clamp down on his shoulder and the fingers squeezed hard, causing half of his body to sag in reflex. The fear and foreboding feeling beforehand had been a premonition of this situation, but now hearing that deep growling voice-knowing who it was- Morgan relaxed.

A little.

As much as he could.

Which wasn't much when a man who could kill a person with his thumb, in more ways than one, had all his fingers digging into his shoulder.

"Hey, Johnny-!" he tried to speak, but it came out all squeaky through the pain.

"Don't-call-me, Johnny." came the gruff reply.

"Hey, Casey!"

Morgan turned around and saw that Colonel John Casey was smiling, but it wasn't the genuine and rare smile that Morgan knew he was capable of. It had a hint of "_I'm going to possibly kill you."_

"Do you have what I asked for?" Casey whispered, his eyes focusing on some of the passing customers and keeping up a friendly pretence. Morgan grinned painfully at the puzzled people as well and waved at them, before nodding his head in acknowledgement.

He gulped and then patted at Casey's hand, which only made the situation worse as a stare that could have killed, just as much as his thumb would have, glared back at him. The "Casey Death Grip" loosened on his shoulder and Morgan was finally able to stand upright and breathe a little easier. He straightened out the crumples of his waistcoat and shirt and adjusted his tie.

"A simple 'hello, Morgan,' would suffice when greeting a fellow agent!" he said, trying to sound as if he really was Casey's superior in the Buy More. As usual, Morgan was given one of the varying Casey vocal grunts. Chuck had a whole list of them, way over one hundred different varieties, but Morgan hadn't memorized them all.

This one had a distinctive "_Don't waste my time, moron,"_ sound to it, though it was quite different to all the other "moron" grunts. It wasn't as harsh.

"Er…as requested, I have your disc for you. It was where you said it would be."

"Did you look at it?" Casey interrupted sharply, both men grinning falsely as a bewildered Skip and a customer walked past, looking at them.

Morgan shook his head.

"Did anyone else see it? Chuck? Walker?" Casey hissed through his teeth.

Morgan shook his head again.

"You're sure no one, at all, saw the information on this disc?"

"Definitely. No one has been in Castle since we all got back. I have it right here." Morgan reached into his pocket and handed Casey a disc in a clear hard plastic case. "Is it what we thought?"

There was a "humph" in response and the smile vanished as Casey began to walk away.

Morgan hurried after him, excited as a little puppy about to be taught how to be a guard dog. When Casey stopped suddenly in the middle of the fridge freezer section, Grimes almost collided with his thick wall of a back. He had to jump away for safety when Casey turned around, because Morgan thought he heard the sound of cracking knuckles and grinding teeth.

"What?" Casey asked after several tense moments of staring and silence.

"I've completed the assignment Sarah gave me." he said, puffing up his chest with pride and with a little bit of fear. "This month's mission reports have been concisely compiled by yours truly and will be sent to the lovely General Beckman after Sarah's reviewed them. I don't see why you guys have to keep checking up on me; I was completely serious and professional! Today's mission was spectacular!"

Casey grunted in approval and fell at ease.

Casey went to walk away, noting a potential customer, but Morgan once again stopped him in his tracks.

"If you're interested, Casey, the guys and I are going to watch the Buy More and Large Mart softball game in the home theatre room tonight. It's great stuff...Jeff getting knocked out by that swing of yours…the way that Large Mart lackey fainted when you snapped the bat in half? Fun and hilarity at their expense! Right?"

There was a far off look of pride on the Colonel's face as Casey remembered the thud of the man falling to the ground and the snap of wood beneath his hands. Though something much better came to mind.

"I have more important plans." he replied, smiling genuinely.

"What? What's more important than watching the softball with the Buy More posse?"

Casey smirked.

"Everything."

"Oh…sure!" Morgan scoffed. "Like cleaning your guns and sitting alone in your apartment is going to be more exciting than the Buy More victory!"

Casey turned around and Morgan froze when the tall man actually bent down to his level, the Casey death grip-not so deathly-clamping on his shoulder.

"I'd rather watch paint dry."

"Sure I can't tempt you? We're getting in pizza, soda…might even get you your own bag of those chocolate cookie things you like…huh big guy?" Morgan playfully patted at Casey's belly. "Oh, have you been working out?"

Morgan squeaked and let out a sharp pitched squeal before crumpling down to the floor.

"You could say that."

* * *

Ellie fell back, breathless, panting and gasping to try and feel normal again, but the endless orgasm that had convulsed her body didn't make it easy. Her arms draped over his legs and she tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling.

Everything was a blur; her eyes couldn't focus, her entire pleasure aching body was in spasm, and with every contraction she felt more of herself weep. Her body wasn't going to calm down any time soon, and she couldn't do anything, not even lift her hand to wipe the sweat pouring down her face and off her chest.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his breaths heaving along with hers. There was the rustle of the bed sheets and the heavy slumping movement of his body as he attempted to drag himself back up the right way. It was an effort for him, his groans and curses mixed with the strains of the mattress, and then there was a heavy thump as he collapsed next to her.

Ellie felt John Casey's slick, hot hand touching at her cheek, wiping with feather light touches at the droplets of sweat trailing down her face, and she nuzzled against his palm.

"Are you…?" came a breathless mumble close by.

Ellie managed to nod, barely, before a delayed release came with a soft utterance of "_Oh my god!" _

Ellie could picture the smile on his face even with her eyes closed.

Ellie felt the inhale catch in her lungs as his hands scooped beneath her back, pulled her onto her side and squeezed her up against his body. She was locked to him by his legs entwining around her and his arms cradling her back. John's lips kissed lightly over her face, caressing slowly across her brow, nose and cheeks before he licked his tongue in tentative tasting over her lips. She accepted him with what little energy she had left.

Her eyes shot open during the kiss and caught the gaze of pleasured adoration upon his flustered face. Ellie snuggled closer to him, smiling back in response as the movement of his hands slid blissfully down her spine, hitting those tentative spots on her body that made her shiver delightfully. His large palms traced over her hips, massaging gentle squeezes at the soft wet flesh of her rear. The sensual, yet tickling traces of his fingers caressed over her hips, stroked over her bottom and then stopped. Eventually, after a few lingering moments of agonizing anticipation, one of John's hands slipped away from her rear, his fingers catching a stroke over her skin, causing Ellie to giggle. He coaxed her legs apart with his knee, and after a fleeting graze of his fingers between them, Ellie's legs curled round his waist and latched onto him in a jolting and sudden crushing reflex.

It was his turn to laugh.

A deep and warm waft of breath chuckled into the nape of her neck, causing Ellie's whole body to tense and stiffen in an attempt to not squeal in his ear. The restrained squeak was swallowed, and all that escaped her mouth was a mumbling whine as he began kissing at her neck. John was groaning hungrily at her, grazing his teeth and sucking her skin, enjoying the taste of her on his tongue, and the jerks of her body against him.

"Are you all right?"

His lips and tongue had pulled away from her; she looked at him through the blur, and after he asked her again, Ellie managed to nod her head as her fingers trailed down to rest on his face.

"Hmmm." The barely vocal response was silenced by a brief, yet tender, kiss to her bottom lip and it was followed by a groan. John's body arched into Ellie's and she felt him grazing up across the flat of her stomach, twitching. She pulled his head back and brought her mouth next to his ear.

"Aren't you tired?" Ellie cooed before taking a hard bite at his lobe.

"I'm exhausted." he growled back.

Ellie forced his face round so she could see him properly. His eyes may well have been trying hard to remain open, but the rest of John Casey was very much awake.

"Then stop. Rest." Her fingers caressed at the tiny scar on his cheek for a few moments and then began to trace along his chiselled jaw to toy with his lips. She had to bite her own again when he sucked them inside. The warm wetness of his mouth surrounded her fingers and he sucked hungrily before biting sharply down on the tips.

"John!" she gasped, with a surprised and broken laugh, pulling her fingers out of his mouth.

"I want you," he growled, barely able to utter the words.

She was going to reply that she wanted him back, but once again she was unable to say anything as John rolled himself on top of her and smoothed her hair away from her face.

The two of them stared at each other, unable to stop shaking as the throbbing pulses still shot through their bodies, every slight movement they made intensifying the overwhelming sensations they were experiencing. The brush of his hand between her legs, touching aroused muscle and wet lips, made her whine; the thrusting of his fingers brought out her pleasured mews and broken gasps.

The trace of her fingers through the wet hair covering the expanse of his heaving solid chest made him shake, and the claws of her nails evoked a delectably lush rumble from deep within that chest and up through his throat and mouth.

Their eyes were lost in a haze as they struggled to remain open, enjoying the hesitant motions of their bodies and limbs, and when his hand stilled, when his fingers slipped out and wiped down her inner thigh, he leaned down towards Ellie and pressed a single kiss to her lips.

Ellie's eyes fluttered closed, the gentle crushing of his mouth and the taste of him upon her tongue enticing her even more. Ellie parted her legs and within a few seconds Casey was allowed to slip himself inside.

Her eyes shot open.

Ellie's weak body was bolted with some life and energy when the slow and deep grinds of his hips pushed against her. He knew that she was sore, painfully, but blissfully, sore, but Ellie didn't care. She relished the weight of him on top of her, the way she enveloped around the defined contours of his body and how he moved within, but Ellie loved it more when John broke the kiss and took his devouring hunger to her breasts.

Minutes ago she could barely move, but now Ellie found the energy to move against and with John, wrapping her limbs around him as her breaths mewed uncontrollably with every gentle, but deep thrust of thick erection within her.

Ellie lost all recollection of time, or even if the rest of the world outside existed, because there was just him. She heard only the sounds of his pleasured grunting against her flesh, the movement of him within. There was only John Casey.

A soft, beautiful release, awhile later, sapped Ellie of the energy he had provoked in her, her body becoming limp, and attempted to pant shallow and quick breaths into her pillow, but only succeeded in salivating over it instead. When John followed shortly after, she almost blacked out from the force, with a smiling and extremely satisfied grin upon her face. She felt as if she could die right now, but die happily.

She saw him smile. She heard him whisper her name and felt the brush of his lips once again at hers.

That wasn't all she felt.

John's weight slumped on top of her.

Ellie's smile widened even more and her hands cradled around his head as deep, low puffs of snoring breath fluttered over her chest. For women, it was not a flattering or pleasant experience to have their man fall asleep during sex, but Ellie didn't object, especially not after his performances.

Casey had come back late from the mission, exhausted from the apprehension of several suspects. Of course, the mission had been intermixed with his shift at the Buy More.

Even after all that he still managed to come home, pleasure her, and love her over and over again, each time never failing to satisfy. No. How could she fault him for falling asleep now?

Somehow, Ellie found the strength to shove all of John Casey off her, pushing him out of her and over onto his back. Then Ellie draped herself on top of him, instantly feeling his hands curl around her back.

It wasn't long before she joined the Colonel in a deep, satisfied and blissful sleep.

* * *

The red, digital readout said it was six in the morning.

He was aching all over, but her warm body meshed up against him, her breasts softly squashed against his chest, her breath wisping on his skin – it made up for it. The light twitches of her feet against his shins, the little murmurs she released…more than anything he wanted to stay enveloped with her.

However, Casey was quite alert and buzzed. He felt rejuvenated and he couldn't stay still right now. If Ellie was awake, he would have started their morning as they had ended their night: with a loving kiss that would start with her luscious, bitable lips and end with her toes, having covered every part of her in between. However, Ellie still slumbered, and despite being tempted to wake her, Casey decided not to.

He kissed her cheek, carefully unravelled himself from their tangled limbs, and got out of bed. With his absence, Ellie moaned and a single hand reached to the space he had occupied, but only traces of his sweat, his heat, of him, remained. Her disappointed moan nearly made Casey slip back under again, however he turned away and strode across the room.

Casey decided against showering, dressing or taking care of his morning problem. Instead, he headed straight for his desk and his laptop. He turned on the computer and then approached his safe, hidden behind the picture of Reagan on his wall. He inputed the security code and pulled a box from the safe. He opened the lid and gleefully stared at the neat and perfect stack of Cubans.

_Hush hush. _

John brought the box up to his nose and smelled the heavy, but wonderful, aroma of the cigars before picking one carefully out of the stack. He placed the box back inside and then grabbed for the CD case next to it. He glared at the disc for a while and then eventually headed back to his laptop and sat down. He inserted the disc, and when the folder appeared on the screen, Casey paused.

He brought the cigar to his nose and breathed in its scent. Then, he placed the end in his mouth, and when he tasted it, he had the urge to light it. But he didn't.

Ellie would severely chastise him if he did.

Casey smiled when he remembered the last time Ellie protested about cigar habits.

The disc folder on his computer was forgotten.

* * *

"_Are you finished?" _

_John shook his head and stood at the end of the bed, watching her as she turned over, dragging the bed sheets as she rolled. She wasn't angry at him anymore, Ellie had stopped telling him about the dangers of smoking and what it did to a person's health when he'd pressed her up against the counter and slowly undid the buttons on her shirt. She'd lost all effort or intention of saying anything further as he'd brought his mouth to the crevice between her breasts and reduced her frantic, worried temper to a pleading need for him. _

_They had made love on that counter, wrecking a kitchen she had painstakingly cleaned and organised, before he carried her to her room and kicked open the door. Casey had kissed her madly, wantingly, before throwing her on the bed. _

_Now as she was looking up at him, practically purring, Casey knew that he wasn't anywhere near finished._

_He knelt down on the end of the bed and slid his hands underneath the sheet to wrap his fingers around her ankles. As his thumbs stroked over her soles, Ellie twitched and in response, threw a pillow directly at his head, but it bounced off him as a tiny little pebble would have done against a cliff face. _

"_Is there going to be more?" she asked, stretching her arms way above her head and making the sheets slip down off her chest. John licked his lips and nodded his head as he palmed his hands up her calves._

"_Do you know that a Marine's training is considered to be the most gruelling there is? That the physical endurance that's demanded is unsurpassable by anything in the world?" _

_John lifted her foot to his mouth and touched light kisses to her toes. He took them into his mouth and felt them squirm. _

_Ellie's eyes frowned, but the smirk on her face was intrigued. _

"_Gruelling?" Ellie drew a sharp intake of breath when he bit on her toe just that little bit harder. If it wasn't for his strong hold on her ankle, her foot would have surely kicked him in the face. _

_Realising the close call, Casey clenched his teeth and growled. Such a low rumbling sound made Ellie want to tease and entice him. She playfully wriggled her legs and forced him to bend and twist in the direction she wanted. A couple of times she was successful in slipping a foot out of his grasp, and it was Casey who had to try and grab hold of it again. The playful fumbling and her laughter made him smile, but that stopped when his hand smacked mischievously against the flesh of her bottom._

_She squealed loudly, before laughing._

"_Are you ready?" he asked, rubbing the red mark on her cheek. _

"_Is it going to be gruelling?" she replied, biting her lip at the burning of her flesh and then at the soothing of his rubbing palm. _

"_Ellie…" He teased the bottom of her feet with his mouth, fed his tongue between her toes and saw-felt-her tense before he heard the moaning gasp. He smiled. "It's going to be amazing." _

_The "puft" of air that escaped her lips hadn't been intended, nor was it supposed to have sounded that she doubted his words. Ellie's attempt to keep in an excited laugh behind her pursed lips failed as John's brow crinkled, as he scowled at her. _

_Ellie feared that she had offended him until he lowered down on his front and pushed her legs aside. _

"_You doubt me?" he murmured, "That…doc…will not do." _

_The bed sheets pulled down over her skin, fluttering like a warm breeze against curtains through an open window. John's head may have disappeared beneath the sheets, but she could feel his breath on her leg, hot and heavy, before the wet languid smears of his mouth and tongue followed, sucking and biting ever upwards. _

_Ellie reached up and grabbed hold of the headboard. Casey's sensual kisses up the insides of her legs excited her, but she couldn't see him under the covers. She couldn't see the expressions on his face, the looks in his eyes as he went from left to right. He alternated from gentle touches of his lips, to sharp bites, to licks of his tongue at her skin, and then all Ellie could do was drape her legs over his shoulders and allow his hands to steady her hips as that same breath blew on her burning, dripping core. _

_She mewed, almost choked on a sob at feeling how close his mouth was to touching her, tasting her. Her hands grasped the headboard so tightly her knuckles were turning white. _

"_John! Do it!" _

_Ellie bit hard on her tongue as he began to drink. _

* * *

Casey gazed over his shoulder to look at Ellie in the bed, and when he saw her form beneath the soaked sheets, the luscious curve of her legs and thighs, he smiled.

Ellie Bartowski was a surprise to him. Upon first meeting her all those years ago, he had noted her beauty-how could he not?-but she was the Intersect's sister. Then, in that closed and dark little Major's mind, Ellie was not of importance to the mission. Now, the blinkers were off and he'd come to realise that she was more important than he could ever admit. To anyone.

Ellie was everything that he never thought he would have again after Kathleen. He had given it all up for his country, to be the Marine he had always wanted to be…but now? Now, he was getting older, feeling every aching crack and pop in his bones, watching Chuck, Sarah and even Morgan learning so quickly. He would probably become obsolete and what use would he be? Perhaps settling down with Ellie and being in her presence, being a part of her life-no longer the "creepy scary neighbour" - would do him good.

Casey shook his head and clenched his fist. Once a Marine, always a Marine.

He couldn't give up being who he was, nor could he turn away and abandon the oaths he'd sworn. But, then, he couldn't give up on Ellie, either.

Casey found that he had nearly chewed off the end of his cigar as the conflicting thoughts went over and over in his mind. He was definitely getting "soft" in his old age.

Casey smiled again as Ellie had now somehow taken hold of his pillow and was hugging it as if it were him. Her feet kicked at the sheets covering her, an involuntary jerk of her leg pulled the sheets down to rest over the curve of her bottom, showing a beautiful bare back that called out to be touched.

He was going to go over and do just that, wake her with his mouth going down her spine and all the way to her cheeks, but a brief look back to his laptop showed the cursor still poised over the folder icon.

Perhaps he would take one look at it before deleting it.

Casey placed his finger on the mouse pad and clicked on the folder.

He got the shock of his life as all of the month's mission reports, intel and suspect photos appeared on the screen. Casey's eyes widened with shock, the cigar dropped from his fingers to the floor, and from deep within his "angry centre" something was getting ready to explode.

"Grimes!"

A fist came down on the table and made the laptop jump.

"John?"

The anger calmed instantly when he heard her stirring. He looked around and Ellie was smiling at him through tired but contented eyes. She pulled herself up and to the edge of the bed, captivating Casey as she stretched her arms and legs. Upon seeing her chest extend out towards him…tempting him, luring him, he nearly lost his balance and fell off the chair.

"John? Are you going to come back to bed?" she asked. Casey blinked when he realised she wasn't actually stretching any more but was now walking over to him. He shook his head.

"I…I can't." He pointed to the computer behind him. "Something has come up."

Ellie smirked as she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought her lips close to his ear and whispered.

"I know. It doesn't want to stay down…does it?"

Casey groaned as the gentle rocking motions of her hips against his 'morning glory' made it difficult to think straight. She kissed at his jaw and Casey found himself nuzzling her neck and palming his hands against her bottom, eager and so wanting to go back to bed with her.

"El…" he murmured into her skin. "Stop…"

"We have time before I have to go work," she said. "Don't we?"

He could barely concentrate, but he knew that if he didn't stop, things would only get worse. He pulled away from her and shuffled her off his lap. The playfulness on Ellie's face vanished and instantly there was concern, worry, and fear. Her hand touched at his face and gently her fingers ran through his hair.

"John? What's the matter? Do you have to leave?"

"Ellie…" Casey bowed his head and bent down to pick up the cigar. She would have normally said something about the cigar, but not this time. Instead, she knelt down and took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"John. Tell me, is it serious?"

"Very." he growled back.

"Can you tell me? Are you allowed to?"

Casey heaved in a deep breath and held it for a couple of seconds before releasing it. He finally managed to look Ellie in the eye and though the anger was boiling beneath him, it was she who was preventing it from erupting.

"The camera we found in your room."

Ellie's face frowned.

"Yes?"

"You know that I removed it."

"Yes?" Her voice was becoming more fearful, with a hint of slight annoyance.

"I've found out that it wasn't the CIA or NSA, but I believe a faction of agents who once belonged to the Ring were responsible."

"Yes…" Ellie bobbed her head in understanding. "You said you stopped them tonight. Chuck is safe? No one knows who he is?"

Casey nodded. Ellie leaned back on her legs and folded her arms, covering up and squashing her breasts together. When John had told her about the cameras he had planted, when she was still with Devon, she was horrified. It hurt her to know that others could see her intimate and private moments, and she had been angry at John for having done that. Of course, as soon as John removed them - except the audio bugs - she felt much better for it. Now? Something clicked inside her head as she thought of what could have been filmed by that camera. She was angry and very afraid that anybody other than her and John could have seen what was on it. After all, what she and John did, it wasn't anything like what she had shared Devon. It was a lot more…well…it was more.

Ellie scowled, hugging herself, waiting for what John was going to do.

"I checked over the footage on the disc. While there wasn't anything that could risk or endanger National security-" Casey cleared his throat, "-there were the 'Undercover' missions. Especially the one from three nights ago."

"Oh."

"Ellie-"

"Has anyone, other than you, seen this video?" she asked hopefully.

Casey shook his head and that immediate response made all the difference to her. She sighed with relief and beamed a joyous smile back at him, bringing up her hands to rest on his bare knees.

"Can I see it?"

"You want to?" asked Casey in surprise, clenching his fist as her fingers began to creep upwards towards his lap.

"Well, you and I will be the only ones to see it, so yes. Especially if its of three nights ago."

Casey closed his eyes and shook his head, clutching hold of her hands before they could skim any closer to his aching. Seeing that change in his manner and realising that he still hadn't actually told her what the problem was, Ellie snatched her hands away from him.

"John?" The confident and teasing sexual tone of her voice turned to worry. Ellie shook her head, hoping and praying that the worst possible thoughts, now raging in her mind, couldn't be true. She looked up towards him with a piercing glare. "Tell me that no one else has seen, or is ever going to see, us on that disc!"

"No one else has, Ellie. I am certain of that, but right now the disc of _us_ isn't in my possession."

Ellie looked horrified. She shook her head, hoping that action would make John's words all untrue. She denied to herself that she had just heard him say those words as anger and embarrassed fear began to choke her inside. Her hands began to shake - her whole body did - thinking that someone else could not only be seeing her naked, but could see her do things to and with John that was only for themselves to enjoy. When John tried to reach out for her, she leaned back, holding a hand up between them and struggling very hard to control the burst of fury and hysteria that was wanting to escape. She then held out a single finger, signalling for him to wait until she could attempt to talk.

"John, who has the disc?" she seethed, as pleasantly as possible through her clenched teeth.

Casey knelt down in front of her, feeling absolutely agonised that this had happened. Yet, as he thought about how this could have occurred, who messed it up in the first place, the angry centre within was reaching critical. He felt so angry at Grimes, but not as angry at himself for making Ellie like this.

No lies, no excuses.

"Ellie…Morgan may have-"

"_MORGAN?" _

Ellie shot to her feet, staggered to the bed to snatch the covers up and wrapped it around her body. Her face was flustered red, angry and aghast that Morgan could have a disc showing her and John in some very private and intimate situations. She began to pace, shaking her head and mumbling, before eventually coming to a halt next to John as he stood up directly in her path. Her beautiful face creased up with a look of revulsion that made Casey feel as if he too wanted to be sick.

"Morgan? Oh, God!" She went to hold herself against John, but backed away and began pacing again. "MORGAN? I think I'm going to be sick! _HE _can't see me naked! He can't see what we did and the things we… Oh, God, he could tell Chuck that we're…"

Casey was determined to explain everything to her and calm her down. He crossed over to her and was more than pleased that she allowed him to gently take her in his arms and settle (as much as he could) her shaking body.

"It was a stupid mistake. I could have deleted it here when I found out what was on it, but I got called away to Castle for the mission. When it was clear I couldn't delete it then, either, I kept it in a safe place until after the mission." Ellie's shakes were beginning to settle as his hand stroked down the length of her hair. "When we got back, it seemed I still couldn't get the chance to do anything as Big Mike demanded my help. I tried to make excuses, but…Big Mike wasn't in the best of moods and was certainly not going to relent. I had asked Morgan to only fetch the disc for me, and that simple task, the moron completely screwed up. I'm so sorry, Ellie…I thought he gave me our video, but instead I've gotten his reports for General Beckman."

Ellie's whole body froze and tensed. The shakes that he had calmed were back again and he was certain that he was going to get the full brunt of the Eleanor Bartowski fury.

Casey's guts felt like they had been twisted and pulled in knots - the silence was that agonizing. Eventually, she pulled from his grasp and he saw that Ellie was grinning.

However, it was the grin that was barely holding in that fury. She was beyond angry now, as her lips curled in on themselves in a last effort to contain herself and her emotions.

"What…" Ellie closed her eyes and clasped her hands together as if in prayer. "Who has the disc?"

"Morgan will still have it, but he's sent a copied file to DC instead of the mission briefings."

"Oh."

Oh?

Casey was actually stunned by that response. Her restraint and composure at such news was shocking.

"Ellie. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. It's not your fault that Ring operatives put a camera in my room and filmed us having sex. Nor is it your fault that-_Morgan_-! " She clenched her fists and then grinned again through her anger. " - that Morgan picked up the wrong disc. I don't blame you, John but I'm so…furious that what was meant for just us, for you and me to enjoy, what was meant for our viewing only, could well have been seen by my brother's best friend and quite possibly your superior officer!"

"There is a chance I can resolve this. I have means to…"

"John…" Ellie breathed and rested a hand against his bare chest. "It's been a week. No one knows about us. I'm embarrassed and mad that they could find out because of that film! John, you can resolve this. Can't you? In a non-lethal way?"

Casey smiled.

"They will know about us on our terms, El. At the end of this week, we can tell them, as you wanted. I promise. I can also promise you this, Morgan never saw and never will see that disc."

"Yet! He still has it! I'd be so embarrassed if he ever saw me doing…us doing…"

Casey nodded in understanding and brought his hand up to stroke at her cheek. Ellie leaned up against him, kissed at his palm and then lightly patted at the hair on his chest before walking away from him.

"You're going?" Casey asked bewildered.

"I have to go to work in an hour's time." Ellie held onto the door and bowed her head. "I hope, for both our sakes, that General Beckman hasn't checked her emails and that Morgan hasn't had the chance to… I can't let them find out like this, John. Don't make me regret falling for you…don't make me second guess everything we've become. I don't want to do that."

Ellie closed the door behind her.

"Shit!"

Casey walked back to the computer and nearly thumped a hole in the table as he sat back down. If he called Beckman now, this whole disaster might be averted.

As he connected up to call the General, he began to doubt himself, his abilities as an Agent, and whether he was really the right man for Eleanor Bartowski.

The Cuban cigar crumbled to pieces in his fist.

Morgan Grimes was going to pay….and with the deepest respect and love for Ellie-grumble- he would do it in a non-lethal way.

* * *

"I don't know what's up with her!"

Casey turned round when the door to his apartment opened and Chuck, Walker and—_calm, Casey, calm_-Grimes sauntered in together.

"These past few months have been a big change for Ellie! Though it's only been this week that she's finally gotten over Devon and become her bubbly and bright cheerful self. She's had this everlasting grin on her face that, quite frankly, I thought was stuck there…but this morning, I'm telling you, she was not in a happy mood! What's suddenly changed?"

"Speaking of happy moods - " Morgan pointed to the middle of the living room.

All three of them stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Casey. He was imposing at the best of times, but today there was a dark, permeating cloud of doom swirling around him. Casey looked as if the whole world, and everyone in it, were going to die if they even dared to cough, sneeze or even breathe in his presence.

"Casey…are you all right?" asked Chuck. Casey sneered, but his eyes fixated a death glare on Morgan, who took several steps back and hid behind his best friend.

There was a growl, a cross between a 33 and 18. Chuck thought to add that to the list, and was about to cautiously approach Casey, but the cracking sound of the big guy's knuckles made him keep a safe distance.

Thankfully, Beckman appeared on the screen, and it was in that instant that Walker and Chuck noticed a change in Casey. He went from looking as if he should have had warning signs, flashing lights, sirens and electric fences all around him, (not to mention a mine field, rabid dogs and guards with machine guns) to now looking worried, genuinely worried. Chuck thought that perhaps something had gone wrong with last night's mission and they were all going to be in trouble.

"Good morning, Agents." Beckman graciously spoke.

"Morning, General! You're looking lovely today!" said Morgan. Everyone scowled at him and Morgan clamped his hand over his mouth. "Sorry."

"First off, I must congratulate you all on yesterday's mission. A lot of operatives owe you their lives for what you've done and I have never been prouder."

"Thank you, General." said Walker, giving Chuck a brief smile. "It was a team effort."

"A good one." The older woman agreed.

"Do we have new orders for today, General?" asked Chuck. Beckman shook her head.

"Rest for today and tomorrow. You have all earned it."

"Thank you, ma'am." Chuck beamed, but it faded when Beckman didn't cut off the link. She looked concerned. "Is there something more?"

"Yes. There is." Beckman sighed and looked directly at Casey. "This morning, I received an email, with what I thought was to be your reports for the last month. What I got instead was very surprising."

"I can explain, General." Casey stepped forward and Chuck noticed that the dark doom cloud had disappeared and the man became so humble that Chuck really couldn't believe his eyes.

"Can you, Colonel? You called earlier about this very problem, did you not?"

"You were in a meeting, General. Ma'am…I can explain. In private?"

A most unusual request, thought Chuck.

"You can explain here, Colonel. Everyone would love to know why I got such an attachment."

Casey clenched his teeth, shifted nervously from foot to foot and cast Chuck a regretful look, before standing to attention and addressing his superior officer.

"What you saw, wasn't something that just happened. We weren't messing around. It wasn't a game."

Chuck frowned in confusion. He had no clue or inkling as to what Casey was going on about and neither did Sarah, who was eyeing her partner with equal puzzlement.

"It looked that way to me, Colonel." Beckman said.

Casey looked shocked, disgusted and very hurt by that comment.

"General! What she and I-! "

"She?" chorused everyone together. Casey cursed under his breath. He sincerely wished that he could talk to the General in private.

"Casey? Have…" Chuck grinned. "Have you got a special lady friend? If so…great! Big Guy, glad you still have it in you, but have you been naughty? Have you…made a naughty video and sent it to the General?"

"Bartowski, you say another word and you will regret it." he hissed.

"You have, haven't you?" gasped Morgan. "You dawg! That is so-!"

Walker gave the smaller man a slap on the arm.

"-Wrong! That is so wrong, Casey! How could you? Why would you send it to Beckman?"

"How could you!" added Chuck, only digging his and Morgan's grave deeper.

"Gentlemen!" Beckman barked, silencing Chuck. "This is hardly the time or place for play ground and childish antics! You are supposed to be professionals! I don't wish to know about your personal lives or…dirty videos! What is the matter with you, Colonel?"

Casey was confused now. He looked at his superior officer, completely lost as to what was going on. Why did she say she didn't want to know about him and Ellie if she had seen the email?

"You…you saw the footage, ma'am?" he asked, edging closer to the screen and lowering his voice.

"Yes. Colonel, I don't understand your behaviour. What are you going on about?"

"What….what did you see, General?" Casey asked, not caring that the others were feeling a little more than curious at his strange behaviour. Beckman only responded by pressing a button on her computer, and on the screen was a completely different picture to what Casey had been expecting.

It was of a softball game.

He could only watch with a mixture of anger, relief and pride as the gangly morons (plus himself and Chuck) took on the Large Mart at softball. He saw the incident of Jeff being knocked out by his swing, the endless home runs that Chuck scored, and there were gasps and cries of _"Oh my God, did you see that?"_ as Casey cleanly snapped a solid bat in half like it was a twig.

"Oh, hey! That's-!" Morgan stopped in the middle of the sentence. "Oh no! I've screwed up BIG TIME! My apologies, General! It's all my fault!"

"Indeed, Mr Grimes." Beckman scowled. "Though several things worry me. Inappropriate use of the Intersect for starters."

"I only flashed a couple of times. So I scored a few home runs." said Chuck, grinning guiltily.

"I hardly call twenty a few." said Beckman. "But what I am concerned about is the whereabouts of the highly classified CIA and NSA mission reports!"

Morgan was extremely conscious of the way Diane Beckman was looking at him and the way that Casey's huge and very intimidating frame came closer to him. He could feel his hands sweating profusely.

"Erm…I'm not quite sure…but I have nasty feeling that…Lester might have it?"

There was a very sudden and very loud bang as the door slammed, reverberating around the room and sending several photo frames crashing to the floor.

"Hey?" Morgan pointed to the empty space before him. "Where did Casey go?"

* * *

**Buy More, Last Night.**

"Should we wait for Chuck and the others?" asked Big Mike, as the crowd of male Buy More employees hustled together in the home theatre room. There was a mad grab for the soda cans, various bags of chips and other junk food in plastic wrapping from the centre table. All the men shook their heads, not wanting to wait another second as Lester prepared the disc in the machine.

"If Morgan, Chuck and Casey weren't so keen on having their little family emergencies and running away, then they wouldn't be missing the spectacular ass kicking we gave the Large Mart!" said the short wily man. A cheer answered him back from his fellow workers and Big Mike couldn't help but smile proudly. The softball match was a great day to remember, for they, thanks to Chuck and Casey, had broken Large Mart's five year winning streak.

The huge screen flickered for a moment and then went blank as the disc began to play. Lester sat down next to Jeff, who was still sporting a very large bruise on his head, and Lester rubbed his hands with glee.

The lights dimmed, and for a moment, the blankness on the television continued.

Suddenly, a view that had nothing to do with softball appeared before them.

It was of a double bed with perfectly made sheets and an arrangement of pillows. The Buy More staff frowned in confusion, but they were given a startled shock of curiosity as the sound of a door crashing open filled the room.

"What the blazes?" gasped Mike.

There was female laughter, an excited giggle and then there were the very obvious sounds of kissing and clatter as some objects fell on the floor. Before any of the Buy More staff could react further, a naked female figure flew into view and landed on her front on the bed. Having been thrown, the woman bounced a few times, and she turned over, dragging the sheet over her body, barely. Glistening bare legs and arms arched out from beneath the sheet, long brown soaked hair sprayed over the pillows, and with every movement she made, with that enticing smile and with her finger poised at swollen wet lips, the sheet crept lower over her chest.

"WHOA!" cried everyone in chorus and there was the sound of soda cans hitting the floor. There was even a spray of chips over Skip and his wild bouncy hair.

"Wrong video score!" cried Jeff with elation, jumping out of his seat and waving the half empty packet about.

Big Mike was quick to react. The large man rushed to the screen and immediately tried to hit the stop button on the player. However, it only paused it. It was met with some very disappointed moans and complaints, although the paused still of the naked brunette settled them down and they all gawped with wide open eyes and mouths.

"Stop!" Big Mike cried, spreading his arms as much as possible over the television. "Don't you know who that is?"

"Sure do." Jeff sighed.

"How the hell did we get this lady's private…intimate sexing video footage?" cried the manager. Everyone looked to Lester, who couldn't take his eyes off the naked woman before him.

"Ask Morgan. He gave me the disc," he uttered, licking his lips.

"My boy is spyin' on sweet lady Bartowski?" gasped Big Mike, clutching at his chest and finally finding the stop button to take Chuck's sister off the television. "That is damned low!"

"We can still watch it? Right?" asked Lester, moving from side to side in hopes that the manager would move out of the way.

"Hell no, Patel!" roared Mike, extracting the disc and clutching it tightly to his side. "I'm confiscatin' this and deletin' it, good and proper! She is a valued customer, and damn, it's Chuck's sister! It would be demeanin' to a woman as proper and fine as her!"

"Only if she finds out." said Jeff. "We won't tell, right?"

"Oh! No! Not a peep!" Lester agreed, with a very hard attempt to be sincere. There was another muttering chorus from the others, though it made the angry scowl already on Big Mike's face furious.

"We ain't voyeurs ya damned sickos!" Mike paused and looked at Jeff. "Not all of us are voyeurs! Go home the lot of you! If I hear of gossip, or see people gossipin' 'bout the Lady Bartowski and…her…her-anyone talking about her or mentionin' this film, I swear I'll insert the long end of the Guitar Hero gui-tar up their bee-hinds with a sledge hammer! Is that understood?"

A silence answered him back.

"I said…Is that understood, people?" he yelled, making them jump.

"Yes, Big Mike!"

"Now get the hell outta here!"

"What about the softball?" asked the short, plump, curly haired boy, whose name Mike never remembered.

"It's not softball, fool! Now don't make me repeat myself again!"

The staff quickly filed out, pushing and shoving, and when the store was quiet and still, Mike walked to his office with the disc and stashed it away in his desk. He slumped down into his chair and shook his head.

Miss Eleanor Bartowski was a genuine lady indeed, not many of her kind around, and he respected her. He couldn't have let those imbeciles continue to see the pretty woman like that, so this footage of her had to be destroyed. Mike didn't think that she were the kind to make the naughty videos, but her privacy deserved to be protected.

Morgan. How could his sweetheart's boy do such a thing?

After about fifteen minutes of pondering and denying that Morgan Grimes could stoop to such levels, Mike got up from his desk, checked that the drawers were locked and walked out of the Buymore.

He would destroy that disc in the morning.

He was just too damned tired right now.

* * *

Two heads peeked out from behind the DVD stands and watched as the manager's car finally drove away. They then scuttled over to the office and peeked in through the window.

"Ellie Bartowski..." Lester bit his tongue and his eyes fluttered as his imagination began to go into overdrive. "I have to see more. Is that so wrong?"

"My friend," Jeff patted the smaller man on the back. "The day she walked through those doors we both made a pact."

"I know, my ether sniffing buddy." Lester sighed. "I know."

"There is no one finer than Eleanor Bartowski. The awesome doctor was a fool to have let her go, but whoever is with her now…..he's so lucky."

"We don't have a damned chance of ever being _that_ guy!"

"We do have a chance to see Ellie in all her beauteous glory…with that disc. This is our moment to see perfection. Are you up for it?"

Lester fidgeted, his hands tugged at his pant legs and then swept back his floppy black hair.

"Oh I'm up for it. This is our chance. Let's do this and make sure Chuck never finds out."

The two men didn't have a clue that it wasn't Chuck that they needed to worry about. Yet, as soon as they played a little more of the disc, they knew their deaths were sealed.

* * *

**Buy More, This Morning**

Casey came through the doors of the Buy More like a ferocious hurricane. All eyes were upon him as he barged past customers and sales assistants, intent on only one purpose.

Find Jeff and Lester.

He was furious, sickened that the two weirdest and grossest morons he'd had the mis-fortune to meet could have seen Ellie naked. Ellie would be beside herself if she found out. They had that disc and they must have seen what he and Ellie had done, and it boiled his blood just thinking about it.

Sick bastards.

If that bugged camera hadn't been placed, none of this would have happened. Casey found small solace that those responsible were arrested or dead, but the mix up by that idiot Grimes hadn't helped.

Casey also blamed himself. He'd let Ellie down and he had never ever wanted to do that.

"Where are they?"

Casey glared down at Bunny, who was the only one who hadn't ran out of his way in sheer panic. The woman's eyes looked up at him, far and distant, not really focusing on him. She wasn't even in the slightest bit worried that she could have been trampled by him.

"Where are who?" her voice droned back.

"Jeff and Lester."

Instead of angling her head to look around, Bunny turned her whole body around in a circle and then pointed at the TV wall, where the two geeks were talking to Skip and some of the other Buy More green shirts. Casey grunted to Bunny and stormed off.

"Glad to have helped," she droned, meandering off in her own little world.

Casey didn't stop, but his dread and anger only deepened when all of the lackeys spotted him and scattered like cockroaches. Only Jeff and Lester stood in his path, both of them looking confident and smug at his approach. The closer he came, though, the more he could see Patel's smug resolve fading. The small man was trying hard not to soil himself.

"Hey Casey," said Jeff, grinning that stupid, annoying grin of his. "How are you doing?"

He was too angry to say anything, the veins in his temple were pulsing so hard, the effort it was taking to keep restraint was waning. His wide, twitching eyes flicked between both the men, deciding which one to kill first.

"You're looking well. Glowing almost," said Jeff, as Lester looked Casey up and down with wide eyes, trembling. Casey's temper wasn't helped when the man's gaze obviously settled on Casey's concealed package.

Casey remained silent, letting his body language and low growls speak instead. It was more effective on Lester, who suddenly tore his attention away and looked at anything and anyone except Casey.

"We had an interesting night last night," said Jeff, rambling on, completely oblivious to the danger he was in. "We watched this really good home video. You go 'Undercover' a lot, Casey? Does Ellie like what you do down there?"

Something snapped.

It was the shelf that Casey's hand had been gripping. As the shelf and its entire contents fell to the floor, Casey reached out and grabbed Lester and Jeff by the scruff of their shirts. He then dragged the nerd herders towards the back door, while other members of staff hurried to clear up the mess. Lester's howls and pleas went unheard.

Casey was sickened that they had seen Ellie, and himself, like that…but what made him really sick was that the two idiots thought they could bribe him. It's what they were intending to do - threaten to show the video or tell Chuck in return for something - or else they would have avoided him and denied everything. No, there was nothing to bribe him with. They had lost straight away.

Casey didn't get far as Chuck and Morgan blocked the double doors.

Grimes.

The growling angry centre was once again incensed at the sight of the little ass brain who messed this all up in the first place. Morgan cowered against his friend.

"Out my way, Bartowski. Me and these ass-wipes are going to have a little quiet break in the staff room." Casey glared at Morgan, making sure he got this next message. "In fact, there might be several breaks involved."

Chuck shook his head.

"Casey…it's not worth it…it's just Jeff and Lester. Maybe they haven't seen the…the documents."

Casey didn't reply, he just shot Chuck a look that clearly said "_Get out of my way. Now."_ Chuck was having none of it; he held out his hand and stood his ground.

"I can't let you do anything to them."

"We didn't do anything!" protested Lester, trying not to choke as his collar in Casey's fist tightened around his neck. Jeff just looked smug and actually appeared to be enjoying the manhandling.

"Guys, you've got something of his…" said Morgan, in some vain attempt to redeem himself. "Just give it back to him."

"You think you're safe, Grimes?" spluttered Lester. "You gave it to us!"

There was another feral growl. Jeff, as usual, didn't register on the amount of trouble he was in, and decided to make the situation even worse.

"You guys ever see Casey in the buff?"

Morgan and Chuck grimaced horribly. "AW! No!"

"You'll only get jealous. The guy packs! But fellas…the woman he's hitched, seeing her-the sweetest ripest piece of perfect ass-!"

Jeff made a sexual moan and that mistake was just as bad as having seen the video in the first place. Casey snarled a sound no one had ever heard before, but it combined all the fury and festering anger within him, and it felt like it signalled the end of the world.

He barrelled through Chuck and Morgan, knocking the men to the ground, caring not one iota that they might have been injured. He barraged through the back door, dragging the helpless Jeff and Lester into the dark depths of the Buy More.

No one else ever saw them again for the rest of that day.

* * *

Chuck helped his friend up onto his feet and patted Morgan's waistcoat down. There was a pause between the two of them, and then they simply had to talk.

"You had Casey's naughty video?" Chuck asked, in sheer disbelief. Morgan grimaced.

"I can't believe the old guy _made_ one! I didn't see it, thank God. I made one bad mistake, dude. Casey asked me to pick up the disc from Castle and…"

"He made a dirty video in Castle?"

"No! I don't think he made it in there! He had the disc, probably about to watch it or delete it or something, but we were called away on that Ring hoo-ha. He put it in a safe cubby hole and asked me to get it and give it to him when we came back later. I thought I gave him the right one, but dammit!"

"Don't worry. I'm here for you buddy. I'm sure that I could convince Casey to see reason and not pulverise you." Chuck clamped his hand on Morgan's shoulder and looked him right in the eye. "He will understand. It's just a simple mistake."

"You wondering on who Casey could have hooked up with?" asked Morgan casually.

"As much as it makes me happy that Casey has found someone, I don't want to think on it much. I have a feeling that if I find out, I might not be too happy about it. Casey is a very private man…who makes private naughty videos…but…it's best to not interfere or think on it."

"Well, I tell you one thing bro, at least it's not Ellie." sighed Morgan. "My heart would surely break if it was."

"You have no chance with her." Chuck grinned, "But I hope there is someone like Casey…well, not actually Casey, it'd be too weird…someone who would could make her happy again."

"Amen. So…do you think Casey's woman knows he made a film about her?"

Chuck grimaced again and shuddered.

"Why are we discussing this, buddy? Huh? Do we really need to know what Casey does with his sex life…now that we know he does actually have one?"

Both men shuddered and when they were satisfied that all thoughts of Casey naked and Casey having sex were gone from their minds, they stood by the doors, almost as gormless as Bunny had been.

That was until they realised that Casey still had Jeff and Lester prisoner.

"We should go and rescue them," said Morgan, pointing out back.

"I should go and rescue them. You made the mistake of giving the disc to them in the first place. Until I've had a chance to talk to him, make him see reason, let me handle this."

"Sure, Chuck." the little man sighed. "Sure."

Morgan patted his friend on the back and then hurried away. It would be best to keep away from Casey. After all, Morgan had screwed up big time.

* * *

Ellie had had an exhausting day.

It was now quite late in the evening and not only was she physically exhausted, but her mind had worried constantly about the disc. She liked her private life to be exactly that and since the new turn of her relationship with John, the more erotic things she opened herself up to with him, Ellie wanted this to be especially private.

This week was supposed to have been about the two of them finding out their feelings for each other, but it had instead proved to be so much more as she and John got caught up in something else entirely. It was exciting, powerful and so intoxicating, that neither of them could stop themselves. Physically, it was more than Ellie had ever thought possible. Devon couldn't do the things this older, more experienced man could, and emotionally, it was just as potent. She had feelings she couldn't describe, but she knew that this wasn't just a fleeting fancy or a silly, lusting crush. It was more.

He cared for her, she could see it in his eyes. He wasn't pretending around her.

There wasn't any need for pretense, now. When he wasn't on a mission or at the Buy More, when they could spend those few moments alone, it felt right. So damned right.

Ellie got to the door of her apartment and put the keys in the lock. When it opened, she immediately knew he was there.

The smell of something cooking in the oven assailed her, and her mouth and bag dropped to the floor when she saw the dining room table set up for a romantic, intimate, dinner for two. There was a long thin vase holding a single rose in the centre, with two candles on either side, giving the room a beautiful yellow flickering illumination.

"Welcome home."

Ellie turned and saw John coming from the kitchen, dressed in dark jeans and t-shirt, and holding two bottles of beer. She was always amazed at how he seemed to know just what she was really longing for. Not wine or champagne…but a good cold beer.

"John…you did all this for me?" she gasped as she took the offered beer and more than gratefully accepted a lingering kiss.

"Mmm hmm," his affirmative was muttered against her lips before he kissed her again and the two of them clinked bottles. Ellie took a swig and tried to think on how to tell him.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No! Oh, gosh, no! John, this is wonderful…all of this is beautiful. But, right now, I just want to soak in the bath with this beer and…"

"The bath is already drawn for you." John took her hand and gently led her towards the bathroom. Ellie was almost speechless when she saw, through the steam filled room, that the bath tub was filled, bubbles floating on the surface of the water, a few candles were dotting the shelves.

"How do…John, are you a mind reader?" she stammered, beaming a wide, happy and genuine smile. John just shrugged his shoulders and returned her smile with one of his own.

"Ellie, I have to tell you…"

The disc!

Ellie had almost forgotten, but she knew that this beautiful welcome home wasn't to try and fob her off. John was in too much of a good mood. It shone in his eyes, and it showed in the way that he held his stature; he must have gotten the disc back from Morgan.

"John, I don't want to know the details, now," she said, taking hold of his free hand and squeezing it.

"You'll have to know what I've done. Tomorrow."

"I know, but now, just tell me that…"

"Everything is fine," he said truthfully. "The disc is deleted, Beckman and Morgan never saw it, and we can tell them all about us when you're ready."

"Tomorrow. We can tell them tomorrow?"

John reached down and kissed her once more, a kiss that said that he agreed and would support her decision to inform the others of their relationship. The kiss lingered on, again, and the beer bottles became precariously loose in their fingers as their free arms slid around each other to tighten the hold. But, John pulled back, making Ellie moan with disappointment as their lips parted.

"Go…enjoy your bath," he murmured, trailing his fingers down the back of her neck. "If you want, I can put the dinner on hold for another day and…"

"You aren't going to join me? Help me off with my scrubs?"

Ellie teased him with a few flutters of her eyelids and began to pull off her top.

John Casey didn't need to be asked twice. In a matter of seconds, the pale blue scrubs were on the floor, his clothes dropping on top of them shortly after.

Seconds later, the two of them soaked in the tub. Ellie sat between his legs and rested her back against his chest, sipping on her beer and feeling the gentle touches of his hand on her legs beneath the water and his lips whispering and kissing at her neck.

This was the best end to the day. She had nothing to fear any more.

"So..." John smooched lovingly at her neck. "Are you going to be interested in food afterwards?"

Ellie smiled and shook her head, clasping hold of his hand and directing his strokes on her skin.

"I was thinking on something else."

John smirked and bit against her shoulder.

"You want me to go undercover, again?" he laughed.

"Or maybe I could this time?"

The look of shock on his face was a prize for sure and before he could even ask her if she was serious or joking, Casey felt her bottom purposely rub hard into his groin. He moaned and angled her head around to give her another kiss.

"Ellie…you…don't…" his words broke as he kissed her between each one.

"I want to. I want the end of this day to be as perfect as you started it out to be." Ellie leaned back, resting her head against his shoulder as she began to toy with his feet, her own teasing at them while she still shuffled against his lap. Ellie, once again, felt the sounds of his groaning pleasure through his chest before she heard them in her ears.

"With the exception of now, and a little bit this morning, this day has been awful for me. I've worried, work was a nightmare, and I wish that I could just forget about it all and spend this night with you….making up for it. Ending it well."

"I am so sorry I…"

"It's not your fault. I know…I acted impulsively. John…let's just forget about this day. We can start fresh."

There was a rumble of affirmation in response to her statement, before he stroked his foot against her legs and rested his palm against her stomach.

"I think that might just happen."

tbc?


End file.
